


巧克力

by FriggAnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn
Summary: 现背 / 1h速打 / 巧克力与情人节梗 https://m.weibo.cn/6307441394/4472361971687344
Relationships: Yugbam, 谦斑
Kudos: 3





	巧克力

BamBam最近买了个烤炉，这对即将到来的长假来说，是用来消遣时间的好玩意。所以他整个假期都在沉迷如何烘焙，网购下单模具、电子秤，之前还偷偷出去购物买面粉之类的。油管收藏夹里也多了很多个美食Vlog…

最近新关注的Youtuber刚刚更新了一个「如何给喜欢的人做巧克力」视频，BamBam鬼使神差地就点了进去，在缓冲黑屏的瞬间，他居然想到了金有谦，真是要命。

可他还是把视频暂停，手机放到一边，把配料都从橱柜里拿出来列好，继续播放那个视频。

金有谦，他有多久没和自己见面了，该死臭小子在公司正式宣布放长假时，和自己闹了一顿就没有回音。也不知道他怎么忍得住和自己不联系，要命，他们还住在同一个小区，就几步的距离！

BamBam伸出手背擦了擦额头上的汗珠，被他拌成糊状的巧克力酱剐蹭到脸上也浑然不知，脑子里全是埋汰金有谦的碎碎念。

他最后把巧克力酱倒入模具，然后放进冰箱。这时，手机传来金有谦的v放送提醒*，吓得他差点掉了手机，金有谦连续三天都直播，这小子是疯了吗？

BamBam最后还是点开了直播，撅着小嘴盯着屏幕里的人，背后是录音室。

无非在汇报行程，说休假都跑录音室；还在分享喜欢听的歌。

想到明明金有谦之前也总喜欢给自己转发歌曲，BamBam小嘴撅得更高了，加上脸颊上几道巧克力痕，更加像只小花猫。

可这只小花猫看着看着却慢慢泛起红晕，他觉得金有谦像穿过屏幕盯着自己，而且这位收获100w爱心的小明星，手上还戴着自己给他生日送的手表*…

拿铁突然跑过来，BamBam就抱起这只看起来最聪明的猫咪，问起了起源于法国、流传千年的问题——

“他喜欢我吗？不喜欢我吗？”

他不是觉得我很可爱吗？他不是知道我不介意用他的汤勺之后很开心吗？他为什么不来找我？

好吧，这是因为放假前那天，BamBam气鼓鼓地暗讽金有谦，“你一定不会放假来找我玩吧，最近‘人气爆棚’的你！”

金有谦就皱着眉问他，“你真的觉得我很多朋友？”

“难道不是吗？这个那个，ins上都是合照。”

金有谦不满起来，“对，你说的是，随便你怎么想。”

所以金有谦还真的没找自己！BamBam竖起拿铁的耳朵，然后又把自己埋进沙发里。

Kunpimook Bhuwakul BamBam，你在金有谦面前，真是一点出息都没有…

BamBam连续几天都是这种状态，他觉得他是这个房间里的第五只猫，但不同的是，他会一天打开冰箱17次，查看新做的巧克力到底有没有变化（其实根本变化0）；在金有谦开直播的时候，以0.52s的速度点开，然后守在屏幕前…

金有谦每天都换着不一样的衣服，卫衣、背心、高领毛衣…

他这几天都去了录音室、每天都是顺毛、头发也有洗、推了大概5-6首歌、给粉丝们唱了Pray和Run Away…

他就是不来自己家串门。

在情人节那天，BamBam在家里的沙发依旧躺着，等着金有谦的直播。

冰箱里放着第5版巧克力，鉴于前4版有的太淡、有的太甜，他觉得经过调整后，这次应该是最好吃的。可这版巧克力，他不想自己吃完，但也没时间再做新的。

今天是情人节，不是吗？得给喜欢的人送巧克力才是啊。

BamBam才想起得跟粉丝们发点祝福了，咬着指甲的人翻遍文案，都觉得太不符合自己。修修补补，写了又删，删了又写，最后只留下一句「Can u be my valentine? 」

他点进自己主页，指尖缓缓划过新发那条，发现金有谦每一条都给自己点赞，就像留了个「已阅」给自己一样。

莫呀，暗中观察！BamBam心里像被灌进了碳酸饮料，噗噜噜地冒着泡。

BamBam盯着那个近乎黑色的头像，习以为常地点进去看，金有谦今天还是什么都没发。

突然间，右下角冒出一个爱心标记的点赞通知。

在他查看的同时，门铃也响了。

他一边看着那个深灰色的小圈圈在转动，一边跑去开门。

转动门把，打开门，屏幕里也缓存成功，是金有谦又给他点赞了*。

他愣了愣，这边抬起头——

“Yes, I do. ”站在门外的金有谦说，他和直播里一样好看，但是头发修短了些。

“嗯？”BamBam推了推金丝眼镜。

“我说，”金有谦摘下他的眼镜，“Yes, I do. ”

…

“你从来都不邀请我来玩，我怎么跟你合照？”

“那我……你！可以来我家做客，马克hiong不也这样吗？”

“我就是要你邀请我才来，谁知道你面子那么薄，我只好跟别人出去玩来气你。”

“那你这几天怎么不去玩！”

“因为…因为我给你写了首歌…”

“等等…我也给你做了巧克力…”

“你先听嘛，你干嘛脸这么红？”

所以那天BamBam等到了他的valentine，还等到了小明星给他面对面唱歌，还是未公开的自作曲。

而金有谦在那天终于等到了BamBam的邀请，邀请他共睡，以及收获他的valentine亲手做的巧克力，与比巧克力更甜的吻。

第二天，BamBam看到金有谦又开了直播*！

当他正打算再次唠叨时，他听见金有谦说——

“昨天情人节，亲故…呃男性亲故，给我送了巧克力*…”

这笨蛋，粉丝听起来会很奇怪的啦！干嘛还笑啊！

BamBam挠头，金有谦表情管理真是倒数第一名！藏都藏不住啊！

可他又暗暗地弯起嘴角，抱着拿铁亲了一口。

“你猜对了，他真的是喜欢我。”

/

昨天下午，金有谦在BamBam十分期待的眼神下，咬了一口卖相并不太好看的巧克力，在BamBam问他好不好吃的时候，他轻轻皱了皱眉。

“不太好吃，有点苦。”

BamBam顿时就泄气了，正想拿一块试试的时候，金有谦捏着他的嘴，把还没完全融化的巧克力渡到他嘴里。

“你自己试试？现在好像变甜了。”

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> *他们真的甜，就算不是蛇蛇送的，也是想蛇蛇听到然后吃飞醋！


End file.
